Just A Kiss
by She's A Keeper
Summary: To think a little kiss could lead up to all of this...
1. Chapter 1: My Mistake

"I'm so sorry Itachi-kun it was just a kiss," Hinata said trying to convince her boyfriend that she didn't like Naruto but that he just keep bothering her so she made. "He said that if I didn't kiss him he would bother me for the rest of my life and never leave me alone," Hinata said trying to explain.

"Yeah right Hinata it seemed like you were enjoying that kiss," Itachi said furious that he caught his girlfriend kissing some loser that wears an orange jumpsuit.

"Itachi-kun you know I love you with all my heart so why don't you fucking trust me!" Hinata said tears pouring out of her eyes because her boyfriend didn't believe her.

"I did trust you! I trusted you with everything including my heart which is broken!" Itachi said trying not to let all of his anger out.

"Please... just forgive me...plea-" was all Hinata could say before she fainted.

"HINATA!" Itachi screamed catching his girlfriend before she even hit the floor and Hinata and Itachi had fights before but Hinata never fainted during any of them. He now knew that Hinata wasn't lying. He should have remember how innocent Hinata can be.

"God I'm am so dam stupid!" Itachi said stomping his foot on the ground.

Itachi began to run at full speed towards the nearest hospital. Itachi rushed through the doors so quick that people had to look twice before they seen Itachi.

"Please someone help me! My girlfriend fainted!" Itachi said completely freaking out.

"Please just calm down and tell me what happened, the doctor said placing his hand on Itachi's back trying to calm him down even though it didn't help at all.

"Umm... we checked her profile and im', sorry to say this but this could be fatal..." the doctor said as Itachi fell to the ground and began to puch the floor with his fist.

"What the hell do you mean this could be fatal you sorry ass-bastard!" Itachi said grabbing the doctor's shirt with all his might while at the same time creating a scene.

"Please Mr. Uchiha understand that if she doesn't wake up in about 3 hours then she's either in a coma or she could be...**_ dead_**," the doctor said moving away from Itachi who looked like he was gonna puch the crap out of the doctor for even mentioning that word to him about his girlfriend.

"So what can I do to help her?" Itachi said calming down.

"Well...all we can do now is hope for the best," the doctor said not wanting to even make eye contact with the Uchiha.

"You son of a mother fucking bitch!" Itachi said letting out the rage that he couldn't keep inside any longer out.

"Please don't use such profanity in the hospital or we have to throw you out," the doctor said slowly losing patience.

"Bastard I'll throw you out like the trash you are!" Itachi said punching the doctor across the whole entire hospital.

"Dr. Smellwart!" one of the nurses screeched as ran all the way to .

Itachi quickly fled the scene not wanting to get in any more trouble than he already was. Itachi began to run towards Hinata's room. Itachi spotted a nurse and asked her what room Hinata was in and she said room 214.

"210..212...214!" Itachi said as he stopped in front of Hinata's door and looked down feeling guilty. It took Itachi a couple of seconds to regain his courage and opened the door to see his girlfriend lying in her hospital bed with her eyes closed.

"Please Hinata just wake up!" Itachi said while cupping Hinata's left cheek and kissed it.

"Well let's-oh excuse me I don't think we've met before, I am Nurse Suki I'm Hinata's doctor. Who may I ask are you?" Suki said with a bright smile.

"I'm Hinata's boyfriend Itachi Uchiha, nice to meet you," Itachi said shaking Suki's hand.

"Oh so you must know why Hinata is here and she will be here overnight," said Suki.

"Hey Suki I gotta ask you something," Itachi said nervously.

"Oh, sure ask away my friend!" Suki said smiling.

"Hinata...Will Hinata...

* * *

Is it too soon to end? What will happen to poor Hinata? What the hell was Itachi's question!

What will Itachi do? Review and read my stories and you will see!


	2. Chapter 2: Miracles Can Happen

Welcome to the final chapter of "Just A Kiss"

* * *

"Will Hinata die Suki?" Itachi said clutching his hand and his heart racing and waiting to hear the answer.

"Well, you are in luck Itachi she is not in serious condition, but she needs to be more careful," Suki said with a smile on her face.

"She might be awake now so I can let you go see her," Suki said looking at Itachi.

After hearing that Itachi went inside the room and walked up to his girlfriend's hospital bed.

"Hinata... can you hear me?" Itachi asked.

"I-Itachi-kun... is it really you?" Hinata said opening her eyes.

Itachi sighed in relieve that Hinata was okay.

"Hinata I am so sorry about what happened... I don't handle it well when other boys come near you," Itachi said clutching the sheets until Hinata put her hand over his making him calm down.

"It's not just your fault, it's mine for not telling what was going on, I guess trying to be brave doesn't work well for me..." Hinata said looking down.

"Why were you trying to brave?" Itachi asked.

"Because everyone else has to protect and help me with everything and it was making me feel useless... so I tried to take care of this by myself," Hinata said tears gathering up in her eyes.

"Who were you trying to brave for?" Itachi asked.

"Y-you... if you didn't notice I love you," Hinata said seriously.

"Hinata... I love you too... that doesn't mean you have to be brave for me... be brave for yourself," Itachi said moving closer to Hinata lips.

They got closer and closer until their lips met and began a passionate kiss.

They kissed for about 5 minutes until someone barged through the door.

"Hinata are you OK?" Hisashi asked as he ran over to his daughter.

"Father, what are you doing here and yes I'm OK?" Hinata said in surprise.

"It was you that did this to my daughter!" Hisashi said as he grabbed Itachi by the neck and was about to slap until Hinata interrupted her father.

"STOP! He did not do this to me father so don't touch him!" Hinata said.

"Sis!" Hanabi screamed as she ran to her sister and gave her a bear hug.

After hearing his daughter yell at him for the first time he let Itachi down gently.

Hisashi, feeling awkward at the moment stepped out of the room for a minute.

A knock was heard before Suki entered the room with Hinata's clothes and good news.

"Well Hinata, we checked everything and it seems that you are ready to go home tonight," Suki said with a smile.

"Itachi-kun do mine if I sleep-over your house tonight?" Hinata asked.

"I have to ask you something referring to that too," Itachi said smirking.

After hearing that Suki and Hanabi stepped out.

Itachi got down on his knee and pulled out a diamond ring and started to talk.

"Hinata Hyuga, would you marry me?" Itachi said smiling.

"Oh I-Itachi... yes of course I'll marry you!" Hinata said jumping onto her new fiance.

They embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Suki, could you come in here please?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Hinata?" Suki said.

"If me and Itachi have kids will you be their godmother since you and me are really close?" Hinata asked.

"Oh Hinata of course I will!" Suki said as she and Hinata embraced each other in a hug.

"I think I know a great flower girl," Itachi said.

"Hinabi could you come in here?" Itachi said.

"Yes Itachi-san?" Hanabi said smiling.

"Do you want to be the flower girl at your sister"s and mine wedding?" Itachi asked already knowing the answer.

"YES!" Hanabi said running into Itachi's arms to hug him.

"Hey Hanabi, watch it he is my man," Hinata said laughing.

So, after 3 weeks of planning Itachi and Hinata had a beautiful wedding. After that Hinata and Itachi did what most couples do after they get married.

Hinata became pregnant with a baby girl.

Itachi and Hinata decided to her Yuki which means "snow" in english because she was born in winter.

And I'm guessing your wondering what happened to Hisashi? Well he moved to England and become a teacher.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please review!


End file.
